


Carribean Singularity: The Golden Sea And The Land of Opportunity

by M1nja



Series: Carribean Singularity [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1nja/pseuds/M1nja
Series: Carribean Singularity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058156





	Carribean Singularity: The Golden Sea And The Land of Opportunity

  
  


The year is 1521. Slowly but surely, the Age of Exploration is coming to a close as more and more land is claimed by the world powers. All is set for the rise of the New World, as rumors of great hidden treasure and islands filled with bountiful resources still attract anyone with an interest in becoming rich.

But all is not the same. A mysterious fog has settled in around what can be considered the Carribean, stranding both settlers, conquistadors, merchants, slaves, and even pirates within its lands. 

From the swampy marshes of the North, a young boy declares himself King of the New World, having gained a legendary weapon as proof of his claim. In order to conquer, however, he needs gold, and he quickly sets out to amass not only as much gold as one possibly could, but also create an army to take the rest of the world by storm.

To the East, in the Bahamas, pirates have arrived in Nassau, a land that will one day belong to them. After overthrowing the former leader and battling their own rival, a republic has been established to live a free life away from the rest of the world. But, can their land of lawlessness truly hold as the cold grip of the boy king draws near?

To the South, in the island formerly known as Haiti, a revolutionary only wants safety and freedom for his people. In order to ensure this, he has amassed a group of spirits that call themselves The Freedom Fighters, whose goal is to not only protect but attack any they see as oppressors. Led by an old abolitionist, it is the only thing that stands between liberty and chains.

To the West, a man known only as El Generalissimo has taken over what was left of South and Central America. An idealist more than anything, his goal is to ensure the survival of his Grand Republic. However, to see his dreams come to reality, he must fight not only outside enemies, but also his own weariness and doubts from a life of failure and losses. 

Chaldea, still sore after the battle in America, moves as quickly as they can to curb this situation before it gets any bigger. But is it already too late? Can they fix a land where the main goal is to survive and thrive?

  
  


\---------

This is something of a little project for myself based on some advice I got on a Discord server. My main goal is to not only write what can be considered a main plot for Chaldea but also expand the Singularity as a whole, as well as have a place for some fan servants I've had in mind. 

Oh and quick note, I'm aware Central and South America aren't the Carribean but I'm using this map as reference and couldn't resist not incorporating my homeland. 

Hope yall enjoy everything in this future endeavor.

  
  



End file.
